Tea
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: A chauffer's daughter awakens love in a rich workaholic.Tea x Kaiba


" Excuse me! Who did you say you were working for again, daddy?!" Tea cried eating her toast.

" Mr. Kaiba." Caleb said. She spit out her juice. Tea swallowed thickly.

" You don't mean, Seto Kaiba, right, Daddy?" Tea said.

" Yup, that's the guy." Caleb said. Tea groaned.

_' Great. This gives Kaiba the edge to torture me.'_ Tea thought. She got up from the table and cleared away the dishes. She headed for the door.

" Bye, Daddy. Have a good day at work!" Tea yelled as she ran out the door.

She went to school. She put her bag on the side of the table. Tea looked over, few seats down next to her. She sighed. Kaiba wasn't here. YET.

Few minutes before the bell rang, he walked in. All of the girls gushed over him.

_' Yuck,'_ Tea thought.

" Hey, Tea!" a voice cried. She looked up and saw Yugi.

" Morning, Yugi." Tea greeted.

Yugi looked at her face. " Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

" No! Kaiba there, just hired my dad to be his chauffer! He's using it to torture me!" Tea said where only Yugi would hear.

" Really? I thought he had compassion?" Yugi said.

Tea just rolled her eyes. " Tch. Compassion? Ha! I don't think he has that in his vocabulary." Tea said with a laugh.

" I doubt it." Yugi said. Tea looked at Kaiba and scowled.

Kaiba felt that someone was glaring at him. He looked up and saw that it was just Gardner. Kaiba closed his book and went over to her and Yugi.

" Hey, Gardner. I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at me. Have you finally realized that I'm good looking?" Kaiba smirked.

Tea felt like she was about to throw up when he said that. " Oh look, the monster is talking to me." Tea shot back.

Kaiba leaned in, so close, that Tea could feel his breath on her skin.

" Don't want to make a wrong move, do you? Or you'll make your father lose his job." Kaiba said. Tea drew back.

_' Oh no, he wouldn't! Dad loves his job! He felt special working for Kaiba. I-I can't crush his spirit!!'_ Tea cried inwardly.

" Sorry." Tea said scornfully.

" Hmm." Kaiba was satisfied that Tea had seen his way. He went back to his desk as the teacher finally came in. Class started almost immediately.

Lunch time, finally rolled around. Yugi saw Tea in the hallway, he stopped her.

" Tea. What was up with you and Kaiba back there in Science?" Yugi asked her.

" Just business related, Yugi." Tea said with a scowl.

" Business? I thought you worked at Burger World, Tea?" Yugi said. Tea shot him a look.

" And still am, Yugi." Tea sighed. " It's about my dad working for Kaiba."

" Oh. So, what happened? What did Kaiba say?" Yugi asked as they got their lunch and sat down at an empty lunch table.

" Well, he threatened me about me, and how I have to be nice to him, now since my dad works for him." Tea said as she bit into her burger and fries.

" What?! Well, that's mean of Kaiba to do that." Yugi declared.

" Hey, Yugi! Tea!" two voices rang out.

Tea and Yugi looked up and saw Joey with Tristan in tow. Yugi and Tea just looked at them, more likely at their lunch trays, which were filled to the top with food.

" What? You look like a couple of fishes without water." Tristan joked as they sat down.

A vein popped on Tea's head. " Tristan..." Tea growled. Tristan held his hands up in defense.

" Okay, Okay. Sorry, Tea." Tristan cried. They all started eating.

It was afterschool, Tea was walking home, when a limo came up beside her. She looked up and saw her dad in the driver's seat. She knew right away, that he wasn't to speak to anyone but his boss. Kaiba rolled down his window.

" Hey, Gardner." Kaiba smirked.

" Hmph!" Tea huffed. She kept on walking ahead. Tea got home and started on her homework. At 10:00 pm, her father came home. Tea fell asleep waiting for him.

_**Riiinnnnnnngggggggg!!! Riiiinnnnnggggg!!**_

" Mmm," Tea groaned as she turned off her alarm clock. She got dressed in her school uniform. Tea clattered down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she saw a note.

_Tea honey,_

_I'm going to be late, don't wait up okay? You're a big girl and she needs her beauty sleep._

_From,_

_Your Dad_

Tea smiled. She fixed up some toast and ate it on her way to school. She sat in her seat when the bell rang.

" Today, you are going to be paired up for a science project." The teacher announced. She began to list down the pairs.

The words that woke Tea up from her daydream were _' Kaiba, Gardner you'll be paired up.'_ Tea shot up from her seat.

" Teacher, you must be mistaken! I don't want to be paired up with him!" Tea cried point over to the, ever so, stoic Kaiba.

" Same goes for me." a voice spoke up. It was Seto Kaiba, still hiding behind his book. Cool as ever.

" What?! Tea! You're the highest in this class and you can't work with someone? The great Kaiba. Scared of working with a girl?! Where has this world come to? Honestly, now to work!" The teacher bellowed.

Tea sat in her seat, waiting for Kaiba to come over. But Kaiba was waiting for Tea to come over. The others had already gotten with their partners. The teacher looked at the two. Frustrated. The bell rang few minutes later. When the students filed out, Kaiba caught Tea as they were out in the hallway.

" Gardner, come to my house and work on the project there. I'll have the limo pick you up right afterschool. Don't be late." Kaiba said as he left to his next class.

Tea just gaped at his retreating back. _' When does he ever do that?!' _Tea thought.

The day went by, the thought still bothered Tea. She went out and saw the limo right outside the school, waiting for her. The door opened, Kaiba was waiting inside. Tea just stared. This could not be happening.

"** In**, Gardner. Don't just stand there. Come on." Kaiba said, he was definately frustrated. She climbed in.

" Wow." Tea gasped. She looked to the driver's seat. _' Daddy.'_ Tea thought.

" So, Gardner, do you have any idea for the science project?" Kaiba said still tapping away at his laptop.

Tea leaned forward. " Why yes, Kaiba. I do. Want to hear it?" Tea said.

" Actually, no. Why don't you make it? I have a company to run. I don't have time like a little project when I have a big project, which concerns my company's financial business." Kaiba said.

Tea gaped at him " What?! Kaiba! How selfish can you be?! We have to work together!" Tea cried.

" So? The teacher wouldn't know. Besides, we all know you're going to do it, right? You need the grade." Kaiba smirked.

Tea knew he was right. She needed the grade in order to pass. Tea just drew back and crossed her arms across her chest. they finally arrived at the Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba got out of the other limo that had arrived few seconds before. He saw Tea, his favorite person in the whole world, next to his brother, Seto of course.

" Hey, Tea!" Mokuba cried running up to her.

" Hey to you too, Mokuba." Tea said as she ruffled his hair.

" What are you doing here? With Seto? Are you..." Mokuba said.

Tea could hear the gears turning in the little boy's head, putting two and two together.

" Mokuba!!" Tea cried.

" Ahem."

They both turned and saw Seto.

" Come on, Mokuba. Gardner." Kaiba said as he went in the house. She went in also.

" Wow!" Tea cried. Mokuba just scratched hi head, gloating.

" Yeah! Hey, Seto. Is Tea going to stay with us?" Mokuba said.

Kaiba thought about it. " All right. She stays until the project is over." Kaiba sighed as he went to his office.

Tea turned to Mokuba. " Hey, how about I make dinner?" Tea suggested.

" What are you going to make?" Mokuba wondered.

" Lasagna." Tea said. " Um... Where's the kitchen?" Tea asked.

Mokuba led her into the kitchen. She started making their dinner.

Kaiba was in his study, when he smelled food. He went down into the kitchen and saw Mokuba in the kitchen, watching Tea cooking something in the oven.

" Ahem."

Tea and Mokuba jumped 2 ft. into the air. They swerved around to see Seto Kaiba in the doorway. Mokuba made his way over to him

" Seto, Seto! Tea's cooking dinner!" Mokuba cried jumping up and down with excitment.

Kaiba just scoffed. " You're sure, Gardner isn't just trying to poison us, Mokuba?" Kaiba smirked.

Tea gasped. " Now, why would I do that, Kaiba?" Tea said.

" Well, to get rid of me." Kaiba said.

" There are ways to get rid of you, Kaiba." Tea said.

" And that would be?" Kaiba said.

But before Tea could reply, the timer rang.

" It's done!" Tea cried, pulling out the lasagna out. It came out perfect. They ate at the table. Suddenly, Kaiba saw a different side of Tea that he didn't seen before.

_' No! I can't like her. She's so annoying.'_ Kaiba thought. Tea hadn't noticed that Kaiba snuck at peek at her, but Mokuba did. He hid his laughter in.

Tea washed the dishes. She went to her "room". There she went to freshen up and then slept the night away.

A week had passed since the assignment was given out and a week had passed since she had been currently living at the Kaiba Mansion due to the project. It was another night at the Kaiba Mansion and Tea's last.

Tea went to her "room" and after a week of thinking what they should put for their project, Tea decided to put it all on paper. It took Tea all night to put the ideas down on paper, soon she was finished. She was too exhausted to type it, instead she just fell asleep.

In Kaiba's study, Kaiba was busy clacking away at the computer, of course he had always stayed awake with a buisness to run and all. A faint light seeped through the slot under his door. He sighed as he got up from behind his desk and crossed his dark room, pulled open the door and went to the source of the light. Kaiba thought it was Mokuba again, but soon he found out that it was just Tea's room that had the light on. He pushed the door open to see papers strewn around the girl on the bed.

Kaiba picked one paper up and scanned it. It was definately their science project and Tea, within a week had came up with a pretty good one too. So he took all of the papers, looking around to see if there were some that he hadn't seen and then took it back to his study to type them all out, adding a few adjustments here and there and then providing a graph to go with it.

After he had finished everything and put it into booklet formation, he went back to Tea's "room" and left it on the table. He left, turning off the light also. Kaiba fell asleep on his couch as usual, the science project really took it out of him.

The next morning, Tea woke up. She got dressed into her school uniform when she spotted something different on her desk. She picked it up, it was a booklet of some sort. Tea leafed through it and found that it was just the science project. She smiled, _' Finally Kaiba's doing his share of the work.'_ Tea thought as she went downstairs on the way she met up with Kaiba.

Kaiba didn't look at her. He could see Tea staring at him.

" What is it, Gardner. Admiring me?" Kaiba said with a smirk.

Tea just gaped at him. _' How could he act like nothing happened?!'_

" Come on, Gardner, we'll be late for school." Kaiba said as he went out the door before her.

Tea ran for the limo as Kaiba was about to close the door. They arrived at school and turned in their project.

By the end of the week, the teacher passed out the projects. Tea saw that they got an A+!!! Tea almost jumped out of her seat with joy. Kaiba looked at the grade for a few seconds before he looked away, calm as ever.

At home, Mokuba told Kaiba the obvious.

" I. Don't. Like. Gardner." Kaiba ground out.

Mokuba just ran up the stairs, yelling out, " Liar, Liar Pants on Fire!!"

Mokuba slammed the door of the T.V. room closed.

Kaiba just stood there dumbstruck. He went up to his study after to work on the computer, hoping to take away the thoughts of what Mokuba just said.

Tomorrow was indeed Valentine's Day.

_' And... I can't deny it anymore. No matter how much I hate it, Mokuba's right.'_ Kaiba thought.

Valentine's Day came, and all night, Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba, was practicing what he would say to Tea. Confessing his feelings for her.

At school, Kaiba confronted Tea out in the hallway after class.

" Gardner, you're my valentine." Kaiba sighed, glad that he got that out of his system.

Tea just gaped at the cold, ever so stoic Kaiba. _' No way, did Kaiba just say that . He would never ask me that even if his life depended on it. Unless... he wants to torture me some more!!'_ Tea thought. She eyed Kaiba suspiciously.

" What's in it for you?" Tea said.

" Why must you always question me?" Kaiba retorted. Then he sighed, " Nothing. Mokuba just pointed out the obvious."

" Which is what?" Tea said, planting her hands on her hips.

" That... I love you." Kaiba said.

Tea's hands dropped from her waist, dangling at her side. _' No...Way...'_ Tea thought.

THE END.


End file.
